


Защитный механизм

by igrushka13



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrushka13/pseuds/igrushka13
Summary: Репортер с Шестого канала хочет взять интервью у сына Хирурга.





	Защитный механизм

— Мистер Брайт.

Малкольм обернулся. Мужчина, который его догонял, был ему не знаком. Впрочем, он с легкостью мог догадаться, кем тот работает. Следом за этим мужчиной бежал другой, торопливо водружающий камеру на плечо. Журналисты. Несмотря на то, что Эйнсли тоже была журналисткой, Малкольм не мог пересилить своего неприязненного отношения к представителям этой профессии. Он помнил, как в детстве репортеры выпытывали из него подробности случившегося. Мать тогда говорила, что будет даже лучше, если он что-то им расскажет. Конечно, не все, но кое-что можно. И Малкольм послушно пытался объяснить, какой хороший у него был отец, и что он не понимает, почему так вышло. Его слова всегда трактовались неправильно. Малкольма выставляли то ребенком, очарованным отцом-психопатом, то умственно отсталым, то вообще намекали, что он помогал отцу. Потом мать запретила ему общаться с журналистами. «Чтобы ты чего-нибудь не выдал», — поясняла она. Будто он до этого очень хотел.

— Мистер Брайт, — запыхавшись, повторил журналист. — Меня зовут Терри Уиллард. Мы с Шестого канала. Хотели бы взять у вас интервью.

Малкольм чуть нахмурился. Консультант полиции — слишком мелкое основание. Хотя кто знает этих репортеров? Может, они хотят выведать что-то о новом убийстве?

— Я не имею права ничего говорить о…

— Я знаю, что вы Малкольм Уитли, — перебил его Уиллард. — Сын Хирурга.

Малкольм почувствовал, как кровь отливает от лица. Руки в карманах пальто машинально сжались в кулаки, предвосхищая дрожь. Два выхода. У него было два выхода: попытаться опровергнуть сказанное или подтвердить. Выбор зависел от того, откуда журналист узнал о нем.

— С чего вы взяли? — с легкостью, которой не испытывал, спросил Малкольм.

— Мне рассказала ваша сестра.

Малкольм прикрыл глаза. «Спасибо, Эйнсли».

— Как-то раз был у нее в гостях и заметил фотографию вашей семьи. Эйнсли пришлось признаться, что у нее есть брат. Ну, а дальше я сделал вывод. Раз она дочка Хирурга, то вы его сын.

— Вот и брали бы интервью у Эйнсли, — устало вздохнул Малкольм.

— Это не так интересно.

Краем глаза Малкольм видел, что на камере горит красный огонек. Надо следить за тем, что говоришь.

— Да бросьте, — пожал он плечами. — Убийства Хирурга — старое дело. Никому не интересно то, что случилось двадцать лет назад.

— Случившееся двадцать лет назад с легкостью можно превратить в новую сенсацию, мистер Брайт. Людям всегда любопытно, что произошло после. Например, им будет интересно узнать, что сын серийного убийцы стал криминалистом и сам ловит серийных убийц.

— И в чем будет заключаться интервью? Вы спросите, чему я посвятил свою жизнь, я отвечу, что криминальной психологии. И что дальше?

— У меня есть много вопросов.

— Не вижу смысла в этом интервью. До свидания, мистер Уиллард.

Малкольм собрался уходить, но его остановил голос Уилларда:

— Мистер Брайт, вы не так поняли. Я очень хочу взять у вас интервью, — он сделал акцент на слове «очень» и помахал рукой оператору — красный огонек на камере погас. — И вы мне его дадите. А если нет, то я поделюсь информацией о вас с другими репортерами. Думаю, вы помните, как сложна жизнь под камерами. Включите логику. Вам лучше согласиться.

Малкольм рассмеялся, надеясь, что смех не вышел очень натянутым.

— Думаю, что логику нужно включить вам, мистер Уиллард. Если я дам интервью, то тем самым репортерам, которым вы грозитесь рассказать, станет обо мне известно. В чем разница?

— Сразу видно, что вы не журналист, — улыбнулся Уиллард. Похоже, он думал, что Малкольм готов сдаться. «Наверняка, находишь свою улыбку чарующей?» — подумал тот. Наверняка, многие ей подчиняются. Как Эйнсли, рассказывавшая о своей семье. Но Малкольм видел в жизни слишком много чарующих улыбок, за которыми прятались чудовища. А в последние дни вообще встретился с суперпрофессионалом в этом деле.

— Если кто-то, — в данном случае я, — продолжил Уиллард, — уже взял интервью и рассказал свою историю, то быть вторым — значит, быть вторым. Все равно что подбирать объедки со стола.

Малкольм усмехнулся.

— Я выберу тот вариант, где не даю вам интервью, — он видел, что Уиллард открыл рот, поэтому заговорил громче и быстрее: — Бросьте, вы никому не расскажете. Даже постараетесь, чтобы Эйнсли больше никому не рассказала. «Кто владеет информацией, владеет миром». Журналисты знают это лучше всех. Вы прибережете сведения обо мне для себя. На всякий случай.

Уиллард нахмурился, потом на его лице отразилось злое выражение, быстро сменившееся брезгливостью и отвращением. Затем его черты разгладились, и он вновь улыбнулся.

— Я читал исследования по делу Хирурга, — медленно произнес Уиллард. — Многие говорили, что он великолепный манипулятор, а теперь я смотрю на вас и думаю, что вы во многом на него похожи.

Малкольм передернул плечами, будто от холода, только он знал, что холод тут ни при чем.

— Защитный механизм, — сухо сказал Малкольм. — Если не хочешь попадаться, учись понимать людей и видеть способы избежать проблем.

— Вот я и говорю, что вы с отцом похожи.

Бросив это, Уиллард махнул рукой оператору, и они ушли. Малкольм остался один посреди улицы. Когда он был маленьким, ему часто говорили, что он похож на отца. Малкольм гордился этим. Потом отца арестовали, и он начал бояться этих слов. Впрочем, спустя двадцать лет их продолжала произносить только мать. И вот теперь он опять слышал их от других людей. Будто он вновь в школе, в него тычут пальцами и насмешливо спрашивают, не похож ли он на папочку. Где-то там Малкольм научился прятать настоящие чувства и бить в ответ. Нет, не кулаками. Словами, потому что кулаки — это насилие, а насилие — слишком сильно напоминает об отце. Он замечал малейшие изменения мимики и жестов, анализировал это и находил болевые точки. От него отставали. Не сразу, правда, потому что это ему нельзя было драться, а вот им — вполне. Но, в конечном счете, его оставляли одного.

Манипулировать людьми его научил не отец. Его научила жизнь, где для всех он сын монстра. Малкольм подумал, что, наверное, хотел бы иметь возможность отказаться от этого умения. Может быть, жизнь тогда бы стала проще. Вот только отец все равно останется его отцом, и все равно будут находиться такие, как Уиллард, и хуже, чем он.

Возможно, стоило сказать спасибо доктору Уитли за прекрасный защитный механизм, который у него теперь есть. От этой мысли Малкольм рассмеялся, внезапно и громко. Прохожие оборачивались на него, но он лишь широко и открыто улыбался. Внутренне Малкольм не чувствовал веселости, но людям вокруг хватало его улыбки: они недовольно качали головами и шли дальше, тут же забывая о нем. Улыбка — еще один защитный механизм.

Его отец в нем профи.


End file.
